Looking In The Past
by Hearts
Summary: Best friends don't last forever in this situation, but when someone has a special power, things may happen unplanned. Will one get away with everything ever done wrong? [On Hold]
1. Looking in The Past

**Looking In The Past**

Yet another one of my awesome Fanfics. I won't be able to update as soon as I usually do because I have so many Fanfics started! I'm sorry! And because I forgot to put my lovely friend **Inhyel **in the Authors Note for the Afterward in Kagome's Trapped, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to her! So…

**Chapter one is dedicated to Inhyel!**

Don't worry; you are still in the authors note. And Diana…in fact, I'll let you both be in my Authors Note for all of the stories and chapters. (Smiles) To show appreciation.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters because Inuyasha belongs to Diana, you may use him in your Fanfics. Miroku belongs to me; you can use him in your Fanfics, too. I don't care!

**Looking In The Past**

"**Inu?" **A small, squeaky voice said. It was Kagome, and she was 6 years old. Inuyasha was 7. They lived in Tokyo (Yea, they don't live in his Era. This is present daytime. I took Inuyasha in his form and put him on earth) and were extremely happy as they were. They were best friends and couldn't stand to be apart from one another, all of the other kids made fun of them for being two best friends of the opposite sex. Of course, they didn't care. Neither did Sango and Miroku; all four of them best friends forever. Or, as they thought…

"Yea?" Inuyasha called back.

"Tell me how you guys got here again!" Kagome said and cheered.

"You mean me, Sango, and Miroku?"

"Yea!"

"Okay…Every time you visited our time, we always missed you and wanted you to stay. Since we had to live on our own we decided to come here! So we closed the well up and now we live here with you."

"You forgot something." She said.

"What?"

"Kikyo and Naraku snuck behind you guys. Along with Kaede and Kouga. Kaede didn't want to leave you guys, though."

"Oh." Inuyasha said as Miroku and Sango walked up.

"What are you guys doing?" Sango said, swinging her overly sized boomerang around.

"Nothing, really…Kaggy just wanted me to tell her the story again. She likes it!"

Kagome giggled, "It makes me happy."

"Are you sad?" Miroku said, "Because if you were sad then you would want to be happy. I can give you a hug and make you happy again." Miroku offered.

"No, Miroku. I'm fine." She smiled, "But you can have a hug anyway." She hugged him friendly and Inuyasha stood up.

"Let's go do something." He said, "Something exciting. This place is boring!"

"Okay!" Sango called back and started running into the woods.

"My mommy said I'm not supposed to go into the woods." Kagome said, in a quiet scared voice.

"We won't be in long, Kag." Miroku said and grabbed her hand, bringing her forward.

"If you say so…" She smiled and ran along with the friends.

* * *

"You make up the best games, Sango!" Kagome said, "Let's do it again!" 

The object of their little game was to jump over the creek as many times as you could in 60 seconds. No one could beat Inuyasha's record, 14. Ah, how Kagome remembered the day he made it to 14. She went home and wrote all about it in her journal. She'd always wanted to be a writer when she'd grow up. It was her main goal. She was very good at it, too.

**Sango made up this really cool game today. It was called 'Speed'. You are supposed to jump across Miller Creek as many times as you can before 60 seconds ran out. Inuyasha and me were the best at it. But he set a record! It was so good, 14. I don't think I could ever break that, not even him!**

That's what she wrote, in her purple velvet journal. She'd prefer not to call it a diary; the word _Journal _was more appealing to her. No one knew why…but it just fit.

(A/n: I know there are errors in her journal entry. Such as 'Inuyasha and me were the best at it.' The correct way, 'Inuyasha and **I **were the best at it.')

* * *

**Kagome's PoV**

I remember the day we met. It was in August, I think. And I just moved into our new house! I was running around exploring, and I saw that well. I dropped something in it, and I didn't here a splash or anything. It didn't travel very far either! So I jumped in and it turned out, I was carried into another time.

I was scared at first, I didn't know if I could get back. But then I saw them…my friends! They weren't my friends then, I didn't even know them. But they became my friends after I got to talk to them. They questioned me a lot…

_Where'd you come from? What's your name? How old are you? Where's your mom?_

They asked me those questions, and more…I answered each one of them, but I failed to ask my own questions. I was too nervous and confused. They seemed to answer all the questions I would of asked on their own, anyway.

* * *

**Inuyasha's PoV**

_Nice to meet you. _They said. I didn't want to speak. I was all too confused at where she came from to have the courage to speak to her. Plus, she was so pretty! She looked innocent, too. And her scent…oh, her scent. I loved it from the second I smelled it! I immediately wanted to talk to her, but every time I opened my mouth it was like someone was choking me.

We began to talk, eventually. But it took me a lot of courage to say something. I'd never really been afraid of something before…but then it seemed different. Why did a girl scare me? I still don't even know that. But like I said, we became friends soon.

We'd spend days together, and she never told her mom where she went. And once she stayed too long…her mother got angry.

* * *

**Miroku's PoV**

Yea, her mom was so mad that day. Or at least she told us that. She said her mom thought she was lying about where she was going, and that she needed to stop going wherever she was going… Kag came back that day and told us she wouldn't be coming back. She said she didn't want to get in trouble anymore. We were all sad, and we wanted to play with her again.

So instead of not ever seeing our best friend again…we all decided we'd come to her time and stay there! We weren't expecting anybody to follow us. But they did…

* * *

**Sango's PoV **

They followed us all through the well, Kikyo, Naraku, Kouga and Kaede. But we didn't even find out about Sesshomaru until we saw him lurking in the trees, and we still haven't told Kagome about him. They didn't really get along…so she thinks he's back in the other time.

Maybe we don't need to tell her about Sess. It might be best. We're all here in Kag's time so everything will be okay. We'll be friends forever! I know it!

* * *

They continued their play at Miller Creek. For hours and hours… 

"Hey, Miroku?" Sango said.

"What?" He asked.

"Maybe we should all go. The sky is black."

"Where do we sleep, Kagome? You said you'd find us a place. The last times we had to sleep outside. It's getting crampy." Inuyasha complained.

"Well…"

All eyes were on her.

"I found a place." Really, she had just then thought of it.

"Where?" Sango asked.

"It's a shack that no one goes to, it's behind my house."

"Okay. Do you have anything to keep us warm?" Miroku asked, shivering at the thought of being cold.

"Oh…yea. I can bring pillows and sheets out for you. But don't sleep together!"

"Ewww…" They all said.

* * *

As soon as Kagome brought them their pillows and sheets, she left after hugging them all. 

"Night!" She called out to her friends, and shut the door. They all closed their eyes, ready for the night.

* * *

**Next Update By: 3.28.05 (I know it's awhile..but I have other stories! Sorry)**

_A kiss on her crimson lips  
And she fights back the tears  
With death just a moment away,  
She preys to stay  
I'll love you forever,  
I promise_

3.19.05


	2. Findings and Secrets

**Looking In The Past**

**Chapter Two**

**Findings And Secrets**

I'm so sorry I haven't written in awhile! It's not my fault! I've been gone most of spring break and I have to tell you something very important after the chapter. Please don't hate me! Again, sorry!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any other character other than Miroku in a way. I will let you use him in your stories and stuff. Sorry for the rush, but I'm in a hurry.

**Findings and Secrets**

**He **twitched in his sleep. He was dreaming, but it seemed horrible and unwanted…a nightmare. Was he just scared and having nightmares because he wasn't used to this world? No one knew. Had he been like this before? No one knew. Poor Inuyasha.

He slept off in a corner, kept secret and away from the others. Perhaps this was why, was this a habit that he didn't want to let anyone know about? Keh, enough with the questions. He was curled up into a tight ball with blankets covering him. He shivered and twitched all through the night.

* * *

Morning rose and one by one, the kids rose from their 'beds'. It was more of a want-to-be bed, just stacked up sheets and pillows that were comforting enough. Miroku yawned and stretched his body, as Kagome came in pajamas and slippers to open the doors. The sun shined in on the children, and it glared into their eyes. 

"Close the doors!" Sango yelled out.

"Sorry, sorry." Kagome said and closed the shed doors, "How did you guys sleep?"

To Kagome's sweet perky voice, Inuyasha's eyes succeeded to open. "Ehh.. Kagome?" He muttered, and stood up walking towards her.

"Inuyasha!" She squealed.

"H-hey." He said, trying not to seem so excited.

"Mommy just made our breakfasts!" Kagome said.

"Yay!" Miroku was instantly up.

"Food sounds good." Sango said still sleepy.

The whole group of friends walked outside of the shed type place, and into Kagome's house. Inuyasha could smell the food instantly; it filled his nose with a fresh smell. Pancakes. He had these before once when Kagome brought them to his village, her leftovers from that very morning. There weren't enough seats so they all sat down. But Inuyasha wanted to sit off in a corner.

"Why?" Miroku asked him, "Come sit with us!"

"I…just don't want to." He responded and sat beside a small bookshelf and started eating slowly.

"Just let him do what he wants." Sango said. Kagome and Miroku nodded. And Inuyasha sighed.

* * *

"What was wrong with you earlier today?" Miroku asked Inuyasha while they were playing in the shed. 

"Do you promise not to tell?"

"Yes. You're my best friend, Inuyasha! You can trust me."

"Eh…whatever. Well…I…"

"You…?"

"DON'T RUSH ME."

"Sorry, sorry…" He coughed, "You?"

"I…last night…I dreamt Sesshomaru came and took Kagome away."

"Nonsense. Kagome and Sess don't even get along!"

"I wasn't done. He came and took her away, and somehow…they fell in love. And she never…ever, talked to us."

"KAGGY WOULD NEVER DO THAT, INUYASHA!" Miroku was about to burst in tears, the thought of his best friend leaving them just because of a boy.

"It was just a dream…err…nightmare, I just hope nothing like it ever happens."

"What ever happens?" Kagome said entering the shed.

"Uh…err…I hope no one ever breaks my record!" Inuyasha thought quickly.

"Oh, well…no one can, Inuyasha!" Kagome giggled, and then turned around.

"Keep your promise, twerp." Inuyasha said and followed her out.

* * *

Once again, they were playing a game outside. This time, the object was to find one another, the game…Hide and seek! Sango was it. She counted to thirty and everyone ran around looking for a place to hide. She found Kagome first; she was hiding next to an old bike and a bush. 

"You're it!" Sango said. Kagome ran to the tree to count. Once everyone was hidden…

"20. 21…22…23…24…" She counted.

"25." A dark eerie voice said. Kagome looked up. Her eyes widened…It was….

* * *

"She can't find us. Not a chance!" Sango and Inuyasha were hiding behind a tree giggling. Miroku was next to Kagome's mother's car. 

"Shh! She'll hear us!"

"Hehe! Sorry!"

* * *

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome was shaking, she never liked this boy. He was cruel and evil to her. He once threatened her to kill her. How could Inuyasha's half brother be so…so…different than him? She liked Inuyasha, she just wasn't sure if it was in a friend type of way, either. She was just a kid! 

"Yes."

"What are you doing here? Y-you got through the well?"

"Well, if I didn't…how did I get here?" He said rolling his eyes, "Look…I've got a deal for you."

"What are you talking about? You hate me!"

'_But I need to get back at my half brother, Inuyasha._' Sesshomaru snorted as he thought. "Yes. But you're coming with me. I…I like you Kagome." He lied. What was this thought about getting back at Inuyasha?

Kagome froze. What was she supposed to say? She didn't have the courage to say anything bad to him. She stood still.

"Will you be my best friend…? I mean, girl…friend?"

Now she was in shock.

'_Gotta get back at Inuyasha…even if it means lying.' _The thoughts continued.

"Err…Yes?" She regretted what she just said. She couldn't say no. She wasn't one to hurt someone, even if they hated him or her.

"When I was mean to you before, I just didn't want to be nice to you because that was a feeling of being nice." The lies continued. Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand, and began to run into the woods. Far, far, away. Kagome was forced to follow, due to the fact that her hand was within Sesshomaru's grasp.

* * *

"Where is she?" Inuyasha was getting impatient; it had been at least 5 minutes. She couldn't be _that _bad at this game could she? 

Inuyasha and Sango stood up and ran to the tree where Kagome was supposed to be counting. At the tree, Miroku was standing looking around.

"Where's Kagome?" Miroku said.

"I don't know." Inuyasha and Sango said, at the same time.

"B-but…oh…my…dream…" Inuyasha said and ran off.

"What's he talking about?" Sango asked.

Miroku fell silent, "I said I wouldn't tell." He sat himself on the ground, "I told him I wouldn't…and I'm sorry, Inuyasha…I'm sorry this had to happen."

* * *

**Reviews- Chapter 1**

**Diana: **Thaaannk yoooou! (Grins)

**L0nley Mik0: **Lol, isn't it?

**Inhyel: **You're welcome! Thanks…and yea, I think it's cute too.

* * *

**Next Update By: 4.?.05 **

_A kiss on her crimson lips  
And she fights back the tears  
With death just a moment away,  
She preys to stay  
I'll love you forever,  
I promise_

4.3.05

**Author's Note**

**I won't be able to write another chapter for a while. I'm taking a break from writing. I'm sooo sorry! I'll write an extra long chapter when I'm back. To all my reviewers and those who read but do not review, expect more soon! Just…not really soon! Lol Hey, I might even update by the 9th!**


	3. Time Flies By

**Looking in The Past**

**Chapter 3**

**Time Flies By**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha the show, or Inuyasha the character. I do not own any of these characters other than Miroku, you may use him freely. I do own this story, too.

**Time Flies By**

**Pulled **into the woods by Sesshomaru, and confused as to why she didn't notice him before, Kagome's headache began. She was now Sesshomaru's, and now she thought Inuyasha would hate her. She almost hated herself, telling people yes because of their feelings.

But what about Sesshomaru? It was the main problem. He suddenly wanted Kagome as a mate. Revenge.

"Sesshomaru, slow down!" Kagome whined as she was dodging trees as Sesshomaru pulled her deeper in the woods.

"We're almost there." He panted, and stopped.

"W-what's this?" Kagome asked, her eyes set on a cave and a campsite directly in front of it.

"My home…our home."

"But we aren't even older yet!" Kagome laughed, "I'm six! You're seven! We aren't old enough to be on our own."

"Kagome…" He sneered, "We can do anything we want. Now help me make a fire for lunch."

Whatever her mate wanted, she would do. She ran off to a side of a cave and got more wood. Sesshomaru stood in amazement, '_revenge is sweet._' He thought.

"Got it!" She dropped the logs directly in front of him and smiled sweetly. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "Thanks sweetie."

"Err…what?" Kagome's face turned a cherry red, and then her eyes focused on her feet.

"You're mine now, I need to call you something!" He bent over to pick up the wood, "Can you make a fire while I go catch some fish at the creek?"

"Sure." She said, taking the logs and setting them down in front of the cave where the last fire was made, "Shouldn't we make it _inside _of the cave?"

"Whatever." He said in a low, dark, voice and disappeared off to catch fish.

* * *

Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were headed to Kaede's hut. They needed to talk to her, and it would take 5 minutes walking. There was no conversation; all the kids did was kick the filthy dirt beneath their bare feet. 

Passing by trees…

More trees…

Keh, it was too much. They always reminded the friends of Kagome, the creek…the games.

Not fare.

'_I miss her…_' Inuyasha thought.

"Where do you think she went?" Sango asked.

No answer.

"Please answer me!" Sango said, a little louder.

"My dream." Inuyasha responded, irritated.

"You don't want to tell anyone, Inuyasha." Miroku said, shaking his head.

"Yes I do. I want to tell Sango. She's my friend, too." His voice lowered, "My dream."

"What was in your dream, Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Sesshomaru came and took Kagome away, then they fell in love and she never talked to us again." His voice was like a voice from a boy going through puberty, of course, Inuyasha wasn't. Just a comparison.

"But that couldn't possibly be what she did. How could dreams come true that quick?" Sango said, confused.

"Not really a dream…" Miroku said.

"Nightmare." She corrected herself.

"Whatever it was, it's the main suggestion right now. No matter how much I wish that twit wouldn't have taken Kaggy away from us." Now his voice was getting quieter and quieter by the word, and his eyes watered. Was little Inuyasha going to cry?

"Inuyasha, Kaede will be able to help us." Miroku assured him.

They stopped, they were at the hut. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

It took a few moments, but sure enough, Kaede opened the door with Myoga sitting on her shoulder.

"Hello there, Inuyasha!" Myoga said and leaped onto his head.

Inuyasha let him stay there, for he only came to talk to Kaede.

"What's wrong?" Kaede asked.

"Kagome ran away. Or…someone took her." Sango said.

Inuyasha mumbled angrily, "My half brother."

"Sesshomaru?" Myoga said, poking at Inuyasha's head waiting for a simple response.

"WHO ELSE YOU FLEE? GET OFF MY HEAD!" He shook his head as Myoga fell to the wooden boards of the porch.

Myoga walked towards Miroku's foot, "He's in a bad mood, isn't he?"

"Whatever." Miroku responded and looked back up at Kaede, "We want our Kaggy back."

"How long has she been gone?" Kaede asked.

"About…30 minutes or an hour." Sango said.

Kaede began to laugh, "Are you sure she didn't just wander off? You young kids sure have a worried little mind in there. She'll turn up."

"But Inuyasha had a dream." Miroku said.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he slapped Miroku on his head, "You promised!"

"You told Sango!"

"That doesn't give you permission to tattle, brat!"

"You had a dream?" Myoga said, standing in the middle of the group.

"What of, Inuyasha?" Kaede tilted her head.

"I…uh…" Inuyasha twitched.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked to a small pond area and stuck his hand in the water, grabbing a small fish. He licked it, and put it back in the pond, dissatisfied. He continued this process until he finally caught a large enough one and brought it back. 

"I got a fish." He threw it down onto a log.

Kagome looked at it as it flopped around. "Is that enough for two?"

"Oh…you…yea, I'll go get another one." He didn't know how to tend to a lady; he thought he'd never have to do this.

"Oh…ok." Kagome was a little hurt, shouldn't her mate remember her?

Sesshomaru went back and got a medium sized fish and put it down next to the larger one.

"There." He said, and scratched his forehead. '_Now what do I do?_'

"Uh…" Kagome sat down next to the fire as it cracked in the air.

"Oh, right. The fire." He stuck a stick through the fish and hovered it slightly inside the fire. Kagome did the same.

"So how've you been?" Kagome asked, "I mean…it must be hard here without a mommy and daddy to take care of you."

Sesshomaru twitched, parents. '_Keh…who needs them?_' "Well, I guess I don't need them if I have you." He said the sweetest thing that popped in his head.

* * *

Inuyasha had just finished explaining to Kaede about his dream. 

"Inuyasha, this isn't a coincidence." She held her head, "Oh my…oh my, my, my!"

The kids tilted their heads, "What…?"

Even Myoga was confused.

"This has happened before, Inuyasha. In the village. To a sweet little boy, can't recall his name. But he had a dream, the very next night it came true." Kaede said.

"Oh…" Inuyasha responded, "Thanks Kaede. We better go." He turned around and began walking.

"Help him, dears, please help poor Inuyasha." Kaede said before motioning the kids to go.

Myoga jumped back onto Kaede's shoulder, "Do you suppose they'll be fine?"

"Not at all, Myoga…not at all…"

* * *

**15 and a half years later…**

**Kagome had fallen in love.**

**With Sesshomaru.**

**Inuyasha?**

**Oh…Him. Poor guy.**

"Long day." Kagome said, unlocking a door to an apartment. She put her stuff down on a dark blue couch, and entered her kitchen. She opened her pantry and pulled out a bag of instant ramen. She quickly fixed it and sat down in her chair to open that morning's newspaper. She read the headline.

'_Local Boy Raises Money for School_'

"Nothing new…" she said to herself. Then she heard a knock on the door. '_That would be heaven…_' she thought to herself and giggled. She walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey!" She said hugging the man at the door, "I missed you, Sesshy."

He hugged her back and held her close; "I was hoping we could watch a movie or something soon."

"Hmm…" Kagome muttered, "I think I might have to go back to the office soon." He nuzzled into him.

"You need to take a break away. You're going to get stressed." He walked into her apartment and spread himself across the couch.

"Sesshy…you know I need to work if we're going to try and raise money for a wedding!" She gazed at the enormous rock on her finger as it sparkled against rays off the sun.

"But I took today off." Sesshomaru said, he was a detective.

"I have the rest of today off. And I guess I'll take tomorrow off, too. For you." Kagome walked into her kitchen and sat at her table, taking a small bite of her ramen.

"Then it's settled, come around my place tomorrow…say…four?"

"Okay." She stood up and kissed him, then he stood up and headed towards the door.

"See you later." He closed the door behind him and his footsteps could be heard behind him.

* * *

Sesshomaru entered his clotted apartment, it was large, messy, and as if nothing could be found. He entered his kitchen and fixed himself some coffee and sat down on his couch. He turned on his TV. 

"_Oh, John. How could you treat me this way?"_

"_I'm sorry Cecilia. I love her."_

"_You should love me."_

He cut the TV off, "Damn soap operas."

He stood up and walked outside of his apartment and ran down the stairs. He began to walk out of the lobby, ready to go to a bagel shop. Then he ran into a girl, a beautiful girl, at that. She dropped all of her things, files, envelopes, and ext.

Sesshomaru span around and reached down to help her, "Err…sorry. I was just in a hurry to go to the Brewster Bagels." He began to stand up after helping her, she did, too, and her coffee spilled on his shirt.

"I'm sorry, sir! I'm so clumsy…ech!" She put her things in one arm and tried holding her coffee in the same; she reached in her jeans pocket for a napkin. Sesshomaru pushed her arm down.

"Don't strain yourself, woman!" He began to walk outside.

"You aren't going like that, are you?" She giggled, "Men these days."

He paused, that giggle…that laugh…sounded so…familiar.

Then he turned around, "Actually…no."

"Come up to my apartment, I'll help you get cleaned up." She got on the elevator.

"Got a name?" She said, once they entered the apartment.

"Sesshomaru."

"Sango."

Neither one of them remembered each other.

He looked around the apartment, it was clean and tidy. The thing that stood out to him the most was a picture of three people. A boy, Sango, and another boy. He picked it up as Sango came back with a rag to wipe his shirt with.

"Who's this?"

She looked up from his shirt and smiled, "That's Inuyasha to the left, me, and to the right Miroku."

"Boyfriend?"

"No! Of course not!"

Sesshomaru still didn't remember his half brother.

"Oh, so you're single."

"Yea, work's been hard. Detective, eck."

Sesshomaru was surprised, "Me too!" He said.

"Cool!" She continued wiping his shirt, "Now, could you take off your shirt? I'll wash it for you and give you one of my large ones."

Sesshomaru gulped and looked at her.

"Ok…" He unbuttoned the shirt and handed it to her. Revealing his quite impressive stomach.

"I'll go get you a shirt after I put this in the wash." She said, trying to hide the fact that she was staring.

Sesshomaru was embarrassed to be standing there with his shirt off, with a person he had met literally a few minutes ago. He felt like some type of stripper.

"Eh…could you hurry?"

Sango laughed and nodded, and then around two minutes later she came back with a large pink shirt.

"Here you go!" She said, "Sorry it's not really your…color, but it's the best I could find. Still want to go to that Brewster Bagel?"

He nodded. "After the shirt is dry."

"So what do you want to do to entertain yourself while you wait?" She sat down on her couch and organized the papers lying across it, placing them on the coffee table in front of her.

"Got any movies?" He sat next to her.

"Sure! You can watch my favorite one with me."

"What's that?"

"The Soap Opera of Nichole Ashley."

His face seemed like it was going to drop.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" She said, smiling widely.

"You have a nice sense of humor, Sango…"

She blushed, "Thank you, Sesshy…may I call you that?"

"My gir…I mean, my friend calls me that. Sure." He was confusing himself, '_did I just say that? Kagome…_'

"Okay! So what movie do you want to watch?"

"Uh, 'Sweet Home Alabama'?" He said, glancing at a movie that looked interesting.

She giggled, "Great movie." She then placed the movie in the VCR and sat close to Sesshomaru, which made him twitch, but then relax.

* * *

"I wonder what Sesshomaru's doing…" Kagome said to herself, "Ugh, you've got to stop thinking about him." 

She threw herself onto her bed in her room and turned on the news, "Too many car crashes…" she said after hearing the reports. Then she thought of how Sesshomaru would investigate them. "STOP THINKING OF HIM! God, Kagome…You're obsessed." She continued to talk to herself. The she sat up, "You're calling him."

She reached for her phone next to her and pressed the square white buttons. It rang…

And rang…

Finally, Sesshomaru picked up.

"Hello?"

"Sesshy!"

"Hey! What's up?"

"Nothing. How are you Sesshomaru?"

"I'm fine. Just waiting until tomorrow."

Sango paused the movie, "Who's that?" She said.

Kagome didn't hear.

Sesshomaru ignored her. "Yea…"

"Hehe, well…I'll see you tomorrow! I love you!"

"Love you, too."

* * *

"Who was that?" Sango asked. 

"My…err…mom!" He didn't know if he was supposed to lie or not.

"Oh. You and her must really get along."

"Yea! Back to the movie?"

She nodded and turned her head back to the movie.

Sesshomaru sighed and watched.

45 minutes later, a bell rang. "That's your shirt." Sango said and getting up from the couch.

A few minutes later she came back with his shirt. He put it on himself, "It's warm."

She nodded. "So…you wanna go to that bagel shop?"

* * *

"He's so great…" Kagome was talking to herself again. She should really get a friend. A friend who she can talk to as much as she did herself. "Back to work." She stood up and headed out the door, "Lawyer work is difficult."

* * *

**Reviews – Chapter Two**

**Diana: **Lmao! I absolutely love her dress too! Heheh…

**Toxiclolipop: **Well, I will be updating soon. Just don't know when. Thanks!

**Inhyel: **I'll update as soon as possible. (Smiles innocently) Now I'm going to go secretly write the chapter after this! Lol

* * *

**Next Update By: Dunno, Sorry**

_A kiss on her crimson lips  
And she fights back the tears  
With death just a moment away,  
She preys to stay  
I'll love you forever,  
I promise_

Created: 4.5&6.05

Put on site: 4.12.05

I'm BACK!


	4. A Day You'll Never Forget

**Looking In The Past**

**Chapter 4**

**A Day You'll Never Forget**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha the show or character, I do own Miroku…you may use him in your stories. Yada, yada, yada.

**A Day You'll Never Forget**

**A **loud, annoying, high pitched, noise rang in Kagome's ear. After about ten loud beeps, it switched to people talking. Agh…this was her morning alarm clock and it was turning on the radio. Oh god, she hated this alarm clock. But she wouldn't need it soon. She reached over to turn off the chatter of the alarm clock and got out of bed. She glanced at her clock, 10:30 AM.

She had 5 ½ hours to do as she pleased before she went to Sesshomaru's apartment. Kagome always told her fiancé to clean the mess up before he had to have another guest in. Of course, this hadn't worked yet. And it never would, he was too convinced that he would be out of the apartment and into a house with Kagome in no time. Kagome walked into her bathroom and slipped off her slippers, then brushed her teeth and washed her face. Beginning her morning routine.

She glanced into the mirror; her face was still looking tired. Bags showed under her eyes, she was stressed out and tired, she'd admit it to anyone. Spending the day at her office until 3:30 AM didn't help much, but she needed more money. She needed that wedding, before anything could make her Sesshomaru change his mind.

Just as she was done in the bathroom, she walked into her kitchen and turned on the 12' by 12' TV. Nothing on but children's TV shows, but she put up with it. Kagome sat at her kitchen table sorting through papers; her main case at the moment was the Dave Harley case. He was an American, yes. And he had been accused of killing his girlfriend after he cheated on her. This sent shivers down Kagome's spine. Would her sweet innocent Sesshy ever do this to her?

She then picked up her purse and headed out the door, taking a quick stroll to a McDonald's breakfast (A/n: Yea, I know they stop serving breakfast at ten AM, but who cares at the moment? Lol) and to do a little shopping before her meet with Sesshomaru.

She walked down the street, a few blocks, not too many. And entered the McDonald's, ordering one hash brown and a bacon, egg, and cheese biscuit. Kagome sat down at a two seated table and ate her breakfast as if it were the last one she'd be eating on earth.

"Hello there!" The greeter walked up to her, with a bright smile on his face. He was old, yes, but Kagome pitied him because he was such a kind man, working at a place like this. She brushed her hands and stuck her hand out to shake his, "Hello there, kind sir." She put on her best smile, and went back to eating.

"I see you've got one of our finest breakfasts!"

"Yes, indeed. You don't see wrong. I come here once or twice a week for this, I know…I shouldn't, but I do."

"It's fine if you do, dear Kagome."

"How did you know my name?"

"You have a nametag, dear." He laughed, "Lawyer?"

"Yes! Need anything?"

"I'd actually…oh, never mind."

"Come on, you can tell me."

"It's nothing, already solved it. Good day now, Kagome."

* * *

Sesshomaru had a great time with Sango. And he invited her to his apartment! Though the one thing he regretted…was the kiss. It wasn't entirely his fault. Really! All that happened was he let her in his apartment for a drink after going to Brewster Bagels, and before she left they kissed. Nothing big. For Sango, at least it was nothing big. As for Sesshomaru, he was deciding whether or not he hated himself for cheating on Kagome. But then the thought that it was only one kiss, and he stopped it before it got any worse, ran through his head. So of course, he then decided nothing would happen…again. So he wouldn't tell Kagome. 

He was in his apartment bedroom, lying in his bed. He figured he'd lie there all day until 3:30 PM so he could be ready for Kagome, his love.

But that wasn't right, he had to do something with his life other than kiss other girls, mope around waiting for Kagome, and lie around. He would put a stop to this. So he got up and sat down, making a large step to his door! He then decided he'd go see Sango. His _friend_, and nothing more.

He walked up to her door, and put his hand to it ready to knock, but he resisted, afraid. A few seconds later the door opened, "I uh…I was about to knock."

"Hah, well, I was just about to come see you!"

Sesshomaru blinked, so she wasn't embarrassed about the kiss? She liked him, really?

"I was gonna tell you I was kind of embarrassed about the kiss."

'_Ah, well…maybe I was wrong about that one._'

"That's alright, I was thinking about it all night."

"And, I was wondering…if we…you and I…well…"

"…Yeah?"

"Oh forget it."

That gave Sesshomaru a confused look, it sounded like she was going to ask him outBut

"Uh…" Sesshomaru twitched.

"Tomorrow? 7?"

"…Sure?" Now he was the one that couldn't say no. He was cheating. And poor Kagome…

* * *

Kagome entered the mall and walked into her favorite store, '_Blank'_. It suited her well, they had everything she liked, and it was like her 3rd home. Her first being her apartment, her second Sesshomaru's apartment, and third…here! 

"Hello, Kagome!" A voice said while Kagome was peering through a clearance rack of shirts.

She span around, '_not another person…_' she thought, and looked at who it was. Ah, no…Kikyo.

"Hello…Kikyo." She turned back around.

"Aw, I see you're all grown up now, Kagome! And I haven't even seen you since High School. We go way back, don't we?"

"Not in a good way, no." Kagome pushed hangers aside and continued looking, faster; ready to get out of the store.

"You're no fun!" Kikyo said, "Where's your little friend, Tully?"

"We haven't talked in a while. Not since Sesshomaru…"

"Sesshomaru? You and that…can't even think of it…are still together?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked at her ring then flung her hand into Kikyo's face, "Notice. I am engaged. Who else?"

Kikyo's face darkened, "I would have thought you would have been with Inu-."

She was interrupted by a store clerk walking up, "How may I help you?"

"I'm fine thanks, just gonna buy this outfit and leave." Kagome responded, glared at Kikyo, and brought the outfit to the counter.

Kikyo hissed and turned around, marching off to a certain somebody waiting outside for her…Naraku.

Kagome then walked out of the store, carrying her bag and set on to the next store, '_Timeless_' her favorite shoe store. She needed the perfect pair of shoes for tonight.

As soon as she walked in shoes surrounded her, it was the largest shoe store in the mall…in the city…hell, probably in all of Japan! (I just made this store and large stuff up, if you haven't noticed. Lol)

The first thing that caught her eye was a simple pair of glossy silver shoes. They had diamonds running down a strap and had a high, but not too high, heel. She immediately walked over to this shoe and picked up a box in her size. She slipped it on, and she felt like she was in the second heaven.

She **had **to have those shoes.

Then she thought, '_Heh! It's heaven! Now to pick it up and pay, and then go home and it's time!_' So she picked up the box, and what then caught her eye…was the price. The shoes were 150$. 150$ per shoe. That was 300$ for both shoes. Uck…how she hated prices these days. She sighed, she couldn't have the shoes…one, she was saving up for a wedding she had to plan, but she didn't need to pay for shoes that cost that much. She sat it down and a man grabbed her shoulder.

"I noticed you loved those shoes quite a lot." He said.

"Uh…yea…"

* * *

"Great!" Sango said, and hugged him. 

Where were they going to go? Why was Sesshomaru cheating on her like this? If Kagome ever found out about it, if Kagome ever saw them…

Sesshomaru hugged back, "Why don't we go somewhere low. Where no one will see us! That will be a new kind of…er…date."

Sango laughed hysterically, "No, silly! Then it wouldn't be a date! We're going to the **biggest **restaurant in Tokyo!"

Sesshomaru's face went pale, "As in…'_Deadline 900_'?"

"Yep! That's the one!"

"Oh…"

Sango pressed her lips against his once more, and pulled him closer to her. She then wrapped her arms around his, breaking the kiss, she pushed her head into his soft jacket.

"There's no one like you, Sesshy."

"Eh…Thanks."

* * *

"Then I can get you a very nice deal on one certain pair." The man continued. 

"I don't want to steal something!"

"I said a nice deal, not free." He hesitated, "Do you want the shoes or not?"

"I'd enjoy them…quite a lot."

"Then say yes, damnit!"

"YES." Kagome was annoyed by his voice, and his attitude.

"Then how much money you got?"

"Uh…" She pulled up her purse and peered inside of it, just then, the man took it and ran.

"HEY!" She screamed, "That's my purse!" She ran after the man, "GIVE IT BACK!"

He continued running, ignoring her. As many people watched in fear, not doing **anything**.

Just then, a man turned around, he was large and appeared handsome. He looked at the man running and then the beautiful girl following him. He hissed in his head once he registered what was going on into his brain. He leaped towards the man and tackled him, handing the purse to Kagome.

"Here you go, ma'm." Inuyasha said, not looking at her face.

"Thanks…" She replied, "I could have never caught him."

The man's face then lifted up, looking into her eyes that sparkled. It was…Kagome…and…she…was…beautiful.

Obviously this man had recognized her, but was too surprised to speak. It was Inuyasha. Kagome didn't realize this, but she squinted because his face looked familiar, also.

"D-d-do I know you?" She said pushing a long strand of hair away from her eyes with her hand, and Inuyasha looked at the hand…it had a ring on it. Inuyasha's heart suddenly felt like it was being torn out of him and stomped on. But he hadn't even talked to her in years!

"No…" He said quickly, hurt from the ring.

"Then what's your name?"

"Inu…Inu…Inuyasha."

Kagome's head felt like it was being jolted back 20,000 miles and rammed into a wall, why did this seem so familiar but she couldn't remember?

"I'm Kagome."

Inuyasha sighed, '_Yea, I know…_' he thought.

"N-n-ice to meet you." He said, "So uh…" He continued to look at the ring obsessively. He had to ask her out.

No matter who she was getting married to, anytime soon.

He didn't care.

Nope.

He had to have this girl. That he barely even remembered.

"Will you go out with me? Tomorrow…say…around…seven?"

Kagome's face went blank. She figured she had to meet this boy, Inuyasha, and perhaps remember him while she was at it, "Hai." She said. "Where to?"

"'_Deadline 900_'." He said.

"That place is great! You must have a great job!"

"Well…err…yea, okay." He said. He wasn't sure if his job was great or not. He was a Police Officer. His speed and strength basically got him the job.

Kagome laughed, "Well, I better be off. Bye, Inuyasha!" She span around and skipped off.

"Farewell, my dear Kaggy…"

* * *

It was time to get ready to leave for Kagome, and Sesshomaru was with Sango! He had to leave. 

Now.

He stood up, "I have to go. Meeting." He said the quickest thing and jolted out of the room.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then!" She giggled, "You're so great!"

Sesshomaru hurried into his apartment and brushed through his hair, washed his face, and sprayed new body spray all over him. It was that spray everyone was talking about, and that Kagome liked so much, that Axe stuff. It was quick, easy, and his fiancé liked it, so…he wore it!

He then ran out the door and hurried into his car, as he sped literally, sped, all the way to Kagome's apartment building.

He buzzed the buzzer coolly, he wasn't late. In fact, if he were two seconds later, he'd be late.

Kagome answered the intercom, "Who is it?" She said sweetly.

"Sesshomaru. Your fiancé." He said, with great care and concern.

"Hehe, come up, Sesshy." The door opened and Sesshomaru walked up, knocked on Kagome's door, and it opened. There Kagome stood, in the most beautiful outfit she could possibly make.

She had on a black halter dress, and her shoes…they were normal silver high heels. Kagome couldn't get the pair she wanted…sadly.

"You…you look amazing." Sesshomaru said, as his mouth was about to drop.

Kagome blushed, "Thank you, sweetie."

Suddenly, Kagome remembered a day in the woods…where Sesshomaru called her sweetie. Ah, she remembered well. It was something like this…

"Got it!" She dropped the logs directly in front of him and smiled sweetly. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "Thanks sweetie."

She giggled, and brought herself back to life. It was the day of the big 'movie' date. Sesshomaru took her arm and escorted her outside where a lemo was waiting. It was just a date to the movies, as Kagome thought, so wasn't it a little too much?

"This is great!" Kagome said. Sesshomaru held her arm as she stepped inside the car.

"I'm glad you think so." He slid himself in as well.

"But isn't it a little too much for a movie?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, "We aren't going to the movies."

"What?"

"We're going to sit under the trees tonight and watch the sun go down. Where a picnic is waiting for us."

She sighed, "But I'm not in the right clothes!"

Sesshomaru pulled out a box, "You'll be fine. I brought you extra clothes. And I also saw this pair of shoes I thought you'd love…though don't wear them tonight, you should wear your sandals tonight."

"What are you talking about?" She lifted the box open, there was a t-shirt, some shorts, brown sandals, and then something wrapped up…

Kagome lifted up the wrapper and squealed in excitement. "I love them! They're great! Sesshomaru! THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" She hugged him as tight as she possibly could.

"I love you too." He said and held her tight, as the car stopped. Sesshomaru walked out, "Get changed, I'll be waiting under the tree. I'll set up the picnic."

Kagome nodded and Sesshomaru shut the door and walked to the tree.

A few minutes later, Kagome came out and sat next to him, "This is so romantic…"

"And you're a sucker for romantic things, right?" Sesshomaru pulled her close to him.

Kagome smiled, "Hai…you know me too well."

"Yea…" He sipped at his drink. "The perfect night for it, too."

The wind brushed against the couple's hair and it twirled around in the wind.

Sesshomaru took a sip of his Coke and went back to his position, then, a star flew by.

'_Make a wish…_' both of them thought, and each one did. Oddly, both the same wish. Of course, they didn't speak aloud, that would ruin the whole thing!"

But what did they wish for?

For everything…and everything…to be all right.

Sesshomaru kissed her, and picked up his sandwich.

* * *

**Reviews- Chapter 3**

**Toxiclollipop: **Lol, sorry this update was a little long, but I was kinda busy. I guess I better tell you all…ah, I'll write it after the end of the reviews and stuff.

**Inhyel: **Well, they're all just confused and don't remember anything.

**XWhiteXStaRx: **So do I.

**DarkMale: **It's SESSHY not Sessy. And maybe it's YOURS; this is a story, and to make the story interesting you must make Sesshomaru feel uncomfortable. So Nyaah! Heheh.

All of those smilies aren't going to show up, I think…oh well.

* * *

**Next Update By: **Once again, I'm not sure…but it will be sooner.

_A kiss on her crimson lips  
And she fights back the tears  
With death just a moment away,  
She preys to stay  
I'll love you forever,  
I promise_

4.23.05

Sorry, guys…I can't update as soon as I usually do, I'm very busy with other things and…yea. I have to put together ANOTHER dance for school, going to Carowinds a lot, catching up with old friends, and other such things…

**Edit: 7.13.05**


	5. You?

**Looking In The Past**

**Chapter 5**

**You?**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters other than Miroku…In a way. But some of us know other wise. (Smiles to a side)

**You?**

"**I'd **say, your just fooling around." Kagome told Kikyo, as they had apparently met up with each other on the street. For some reason, they were having a friendly talk. Kagome didn't want to be enemies anymore.

"Oh, really? Then why don't you remember him?" Kikyo responded as she smirked to a side of her mouth. Hoping she'd won this debate.

"Who?"

"Inuyasha."

Kagome stopped walking and sat herself down on the bench, "…Inuyasha? Kikyo, I honestly think you're just thinking oddly. I don't remember an Inuyasha!"

Kikyo sighed, and then gave Kagome a look telling her she was crazy. "Kagome. You two were practically married when we were younger! The two of you, best friends. I know the way you acted around him. That's why I was always an enemy with you! I liked him, too, you know!"

Kagome looked oddly at her new friend, "I wish I could remember…but I don't quite remember anything from when I was younger. Time goes by too quick!"

"He was the boy in high school. The one that was always quite around you. He hung out with the other two, Miroku and Sango. They never really talked to you, either."

"I…I remember Miroku and Sango. He was a pervert, she was the one he liked…and she wanted to be a cop when she was older."

"Right." Kikyo bit into her taco and brushed the sauce running down her cheek with a napkin, "And you four were all best friends. As for Sesshomaru, Naraku, and I…" Kikyo hesitated, "Well… You hated Sesshomaru, were always enemies with Naraku, and we just got off to a bad start."

"Really? I can imagine all of this…but why would I have ever hated Sesshomaru? He's such a nice man…my boyfriend for Pete's sake!" There was a large look of disappointment on Kagome's face.

"Honestly, Kagome. I don't understand you sometimes. You don't belong with that boy, Sesshomaru. He's just too…keen." She rolled her eyes, "Kagome. You and Inuyasha belong together, no matter how much I'd hate that…as for me, I'm meant to be alone. Okay? So…please, Kagome. Take Inuyasha and be with him forever. Heal his broken heart."

Kagome couldn't accept what she was hearing, but she knew that Kikyo was honestly telling it from her heart. "I'll think…thank you, Kikyo."

"And, Kagome…?"

"Yes?"

"I think Sesshomaru only liked you at first…to…well…" Kikyo's face dropped, "Because he wanted to get back at Inuyasha."

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry. Forget it. Just…forget what I just said. Think about the rest. Please, Kagome…I have to go." She hurried to stand up and run away, acting as if there was some important meeting she was late for.

Kagome sat on the bench; she didn't know what to think. But today, she was going to be with Inuyasha. She could figure things out then.

* * *

Sesshomaru stretched across his bed, last night he had stayed out under the tree with Kagome Higurashi later than he'd usually stay up. He then brought himself out of his bed and walked sleepily to his phone, hitting a button where a beep sounded. "_You have 5 new messages. Message One."_

"_Sesshomaru, you have to come to the station as soon as possible. There's been a boy wandering around near your apartment and we've got him here. Blood tests say he shows some relation to you! Come down immediately!"_

"_Message complete. Message two."_

"_Sesshomaru? Hey! I was just calling about tonight; it's Sango…by the way. And I was wondering if you were sure you wanted to go there? It's a really expensive place! Anyway, thanks for the invite!"_

"_Message complete. Message three."_

"_Actually, it's Sango again. I didn't mean you didn't have any money or anything when I said it's expensive, I just meant that I haven't been there often or actually at all! I'm so sorry, please tell me you still want to go!"_

"_Message complete. Message four."_

"_Oh, did I say this was Sango? Because I need to if I didn't! This is Sango! And I shouldn't have done another message, which can get really annoying and seem like I'm obsessive. Oh dear, I'm sorry! Oh no…I really shouldn't be doing another message! But I can't erase all of what I just said. Ack!"_

"_Message complete. Message five."_

"_Hey, Sesshomaru…It's Kagome. I…eh…well, I just want to let you know last night was great and I highly appreciate all you've done for me. Thanks for the evening."_

"_Message complete. End of messages." _The beep sounded again, and Sesshomaru began to burst out into laughter. He, in his life, had never known Sango would get so paranoid over a message. But then he stopped laughing thinking about Kagome's message; she was the sweet girlfriend that he'd known all of his life. Heh. Things were awkward these days. Thinking about the messages brought him to the first message, his co-worked, Tomahoshi. He quickly put some pants over his boxers and didn't care about changing his shirt. And then Sesshomaru span out of the door and began his way to the Police Station, just a block or two away from his apartment.

Sesshomaru pushed the door open to find Tomahoshi standing at the front desk, waiting. "I thought you'd never come, Sesshomaru. Were you sleeping or just out with that girlfriend of yours?"

"Keh. Toma, where is he?" Sesshomaru said clearly, impatient with his co-worker.

"Whatever Sesshomaru…he's right here." Tomahoshi stepped back, and there sat a man appearing around his age sitting in a chair, quiet. He, too, had silvery long hair, but he just stared at Sesshomaru looking as if he wanted to get out of the station, quick.

"Hi." The boy said.

Sesshomaru was irritated, "Who the hell…"

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha then said, knowing what he was thinking.

"Inuyasha…hey…you…Why are you here, half brother?"

'_Keh, yea…that's my old half brother._' Inuyasha thought, "I need to talk to you. Now would you get these damn bitches off my back!" He tilted his head towards Tomahoshi and the other detectives and policeman standing around.

"Sure…" Sesshomaru nodded towards the workers and they all rolled their eyes walking away. "Now, Inuyasha…what?"

"Kagome."

"STAY AWAY FROM HER."

"You're a fake."

"What?"

"I know what you did…I just…know. Why?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid. Come on, you idiot! Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You only started going out with her to get back at me!"

"I did?"

"YOU IDIOT! YES!"

"Oh…wow…OH! Now…I remember. But things have changed, she loves me, I love her…yea!" He nodded continuously.

Inuyasha snorted, "No…That's impossible."

"What?"

"You really love to play the fool, don't you, Sesshomaru?" With that, Inuyasha stood up and walked out of the station.

Sesshomaru watched him leave, clueless.

* * *

The door had a knock on it and a beautiful Kagome opened the door, wearing the same dress only a different color, red. And her new shoes…those shoes Sesshomaru gave her. And there Inuyasha stood, eyes wide. "Hello, Kagome." His heart hurt once more, but he had to win her over. Kagome. The one he loved. 

"Inuyasha." She smiled, showing her white teeth and Inuyasha took her arm, he then led her down the steps of her apartment building and the two walked down the sidewalk.

"I hope you don't mind walking…"

"Not at all, Inuyasha. It's fine." She said calmly.

"That's good. So how are you and Se-…your life, going?"

"Oh, it's been fine! I'm working this really hard case where a man is being sued because he 'killed his girlfriend'. Heh, it's crazy, isn't it?" Kagome didn't catch his mistake.

"That's good. We're almost there…" Inuyasha pointed to a glowing sign that had _Deadline 900 _written across it.

"Yea." Kagome quickly padded down her dress and straightened her position, wanting to look her best for the best restaurant.

A man approached the two and held put one arm across his stomach and the other behind his back, then bowed. "You are booked in for a seat, I suppose?" The man said, smiling.

"Yes. Under Inuyasha."

"You are here. And you booked a very nice table, might I add. Please follow me, your table awaits."

The two followed the skinny Japanese man, and sat down across from each other once they were at the table. They each took a menu and began to look at beverages. "So…" Kagome started.

"Yea?"

"Well. I was just wondering how'd you get us booked so easily?"

"I kinda, pulled some connections." He tugged at the tie he was wearing, he never normally wore one and he was a half demon, after all!

For the real story, Inuyasha had really gone to the manager and strangled him, _pulling _at him and threatening him…until finally he'd gotten the second best table there, because the first was already taken. That was good enough for him, all Inuyasha wanted was to please Ms. Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome giggled, "That's nice of you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha blushed, "Thanks."

The waiter then came up with a pad and a pen, "What can I get you two tonight for a drink?"

"I'll have sweet tea." Kagome said looking up from the menu.

"And I'll have…water." Nothing really appealed to Inuyasha, so he ordered the simplest thing. Since it was in such a fancy restaurant, it should be good water, though!

"I'll be right back with your drinks." The waiter smiled and walked off.

"Thank you for bringing me here. It's so nice of you, Inuyasha…I'd think such a handsome person like you would be busy tonight." She blushed now.

"Kagome, even if I did. I would easily take away those plans for you."

Kagome smiled, "Your too kind for me." She joked.

"Lets hope not."

Just then, two more fancy dressed people came through the door. Kagome didn't notice, neither did Inuyasha. And the two didn't notice Kagome or Inuyasha.

The waiter came back with Kagome's and Inuyasha's drinks, and he placed the water in front of Inuyasha as it knocked against Kagome's sweet tea. When it knocked, it knocked over onto Kagome's red dress. "I'm sorry, miss! Here, go to the bathroom and get cleaned up. Please, I'm so sorry!"

"That's okay…excuse me, Inuyasha." She said getting out of the booth and walking to the back into the bathrooms.

Sango and Sesshomaru were sat down next to the booth Inuyasha and Kagome were at, but you couldn't see because a wall acted as a barrier to the two groups. "Excuse me, Sesshomaru. I've got to use the ladies room." She, too, walked to the bathrooms.

They instantly ran into each other.

"Sorry." They said at the same time.

"Sango!" Kagome said.

"Do I know you? You look awfully familiar."

"You don't remember?"

"No."

"I'm Kagome!"

"OH!" Her eyes instantly lit up, and then she remembered Sesshomaru. She was confused, "Are you still with Sesshomaru?"

"Yes."

"Oh no."

"What?"

"I'm here with him."

Kagome's heart fell. "…"

"Who are you here with?"

"Inuyasha…"

"Like when we were younger…" Sango said. "So will you decide who you want? After I realize you're still with Sesshomaru I don't know if I want to stay with him…"

"How long has this been going on?"

"A few weeks."

"He…Heh. I don't care anymore."

"Kagome?"

"Yea?"

"I've got an idea."

"What?"

"Let's pretend we don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's pretend we didn't ever meet up, then we need to meet up somewhere. Both of us, me and Sesshomaru, and you and Inuyasha. They'll have to confront!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yea! They'll both be forced to tell the truth."

"Okay."

"But…"

"I'm a little hurt, if that's what you were going to ask."

"Yea…you're okay with doing this?"

"Hai…let's go!"

"Bye!"

"Bye…"

* * *

**Reviews- Chapter 4**

**Diana: **Lol, apparently…yes. But it gives the story a twist!

**Toxiclollipop: **Yea, they're both bad for cheating. They'll find out though!

**Inhyel: **Yea, I wouldn't really buy them either. I guess it's just an expensive shoe store. Lmao, Kagome was smart not to buy them. Sesshomaru was stupid _to _buy them for Kagome. Okay…it was sweet, but a lot of money.

**DarkMale: **It's not an enormous TV; it's only 12 inches by 12 inches. I have that size sitting in my room and it's the smallest TV in the house!

* * *

**Next Update By: **Sometime this month…

_A kiss on her crimson lips  
And she fights back the tears  
With death just a moment away,  
She preys to stay  
I'll love you forever,  
I promise_

5.07.05

**Happy Late Cinco de Mayo! (05.05.05)**


	6. Got Anger?

**Looking In The Past**

**Chapter Six Got Anger?**

**Disclaimer: **Nope, Don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters accept for the one's I do! Some of us know otherwise, though. (Grabs a knife) GO AWAY, LAWYERS!

**Got Anger?**

'**It's **like him…in a way.' Kagome thought as she was walking home with Inuyasha, he was rambling on about something about a storm. Heh, Kagome would usually be paying attention, nodding her head and saying 'yes'…but now she couldn't, after all she'd just found out her boyfriend was cheating on her. She was cheating on him, too, so you couldn't blame her for feeling guilty and sad. But she wasn't marching up to Sesshomaru and letting him know who she was, she was going along with Sango's plan.

"Kagome? Did you hear me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea! That would be a scary storm, though."

"Uhh…I'm not talking about storms anymore. I said, 'Do you want to go and get a ice cream?' Heh."

"Oh! Well, I'm kind of full…I think I just want to go home and lay down for a while. Thanks for the offer though." She walked up to her apartment building's door, "So I guess I'll see you some other time?"

"Yea! Of course!" He kissed her cheek quickly.

She blushed, "Night." Unlocking the door, she swiftly walked into her apartment, giving him a cool wave before heading up the stairs.

"Yea…Night." He said quietly under his breath.

* * *

"Night!" Sango yelled, running into her apartment. "See you tomorrow!" 

"I hope so." Sesshomaru turned around and walked down the hall, towards his own apartment.

"Mhm!" Sango said walking in the door and stumbling over the phone, that starting ringing.

She reached down for the phone and picked it up, "This is Sango, what's up?"

"Hey Sango…it's Kagome. The operator gave me the number." She was talking quickly, "And…I'm just wondering, how do you expect us to go along with this plan?"

"Well…odds are against every one. So, you might not want to continue…"

"But-!"

"Kagome, please, I'll tell you…"

"Good. WHAT?"

"Sesshomaru is going to get hurt. There's something up with him."

"Great, our life is now a living drama."

"Uh huh. And, Inuyasha is going to be hurt because…well, you're going to be hurt."

Kagome blushed, "And…"

"Things might not work."

"What?"

"They might not go…as planned."

"You're kidding. I don't want to go through with this if it's not going to work, I'll just confront Sesshomaru tomorrow!"

"You can't!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm seeing him tomorrow."

"So?"

"And because things will _probably _work."

"Sango! Give me a straight answer!"

"…They will."

"Thank you. Good night." She hung up and laid the phone down. Today had been a long day, and she was ready to catch up on some rest.

* * *

"And so that's what's happened…" Kagome said to her new friend, Kikyo. They had become very close friends since the whole store incident. They later met up at a café and had brunch. Why were they being so kind to each other? Well, I guess you could start with the apologies… 

They would be natural enemies, you'd think…a woman falls in love with a man and dies, her soul is lost and cannot go to heaven nor hell, when her reincarnation comes she too falls in love with the same man and has a better relationship with him. Natural enemies? I think so.

"And you plan on tricking them both?" Kikyo's natural evil grin grew on her face, but her pale skin was gaining color and life. "Excellent, Kagome…excellent! I never really thought you…" she looked into Kagome's eyes with a look that meant this wasn't supposed to be mean, "Would be making a plot against Inuyasha. Sesshomaru, I can understand…"

She raised her arm and put it over Kikyo's shoulder, "Well, Kikyo…you've got a lot to learn about me. Last night I had trouble deciding if I wanted to do it or not, I'll admit that. But it's an easy way to do things."

"Could I offer you some help?" Kikyo's grin widened when she saw the smile spread on Kagome's face. "Then I need some time to think of something. Let me go get something to eat to think on. Good day, Kagome."

They both stood up and went their separate ways.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome, she wasn't looking at him. Not even a little. 

"…" She fell silent. It wasn't going to be easy to be mad at him, but she had to be very mad at him for plans to work. She was already kind of embarrassed to be standing there in front of whom she thought she could trust.

"Come on Kagome, you know you can trust me and I can trust you. Tell me." His whole face fell when he said that, loosing confidence.

Kagome turned around, not facing him. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she immediately jerked away, "Don't touch me."

"What's all this about?" His voice weakened by the word.

"I need to be alone, Sesshomaru." She made closer steps to the couch and sat down, with her knees pulled up to her chin she laid her arms down and stuffed her face on top.

"I'm sorry for what ever I did. Can I make it up to you with a nice dinner?"

"Money can't buy my love. I wish to be left alone!" She pointed to the door on the last word, and Sesshomaru nodded and began leaving.

How does she know? Is that why she's so sad? Mad? I'm confused…Hurt, guilty…Does Kagome know?

When Sesshomaru shut the door behind him, Kagome jerked up and started jumping around the room. Surprisingly, she was happy. She went into the kitchen and picked up the phone off of the wall, dialing Sango's number.

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

"Hello?" That was Sango. Her kind, perky, voice. "This is Sango, how may I help you?"

"I'd like one cheese pizza please." Kagome giggled, "Hey Sango…"

"Kagome! One second, let me put down my work. I'm at the office…" Then Kagome heard Sango's voice yelling to another, "I'll be off work for the rest of today!" Sango then directed her attention back to her friend, "Does he think you're mad at him?"

"Hai!" She started laughing immensely, "I feel kind of sorry for him, though. It's not like me to be mean to someone…Maybe Kikyo was right."

"KIKYO!" Sango hesitated, "Kagome, ARE YOU OKAY?"

"No, no, me and Kikyo are friends now. She's different, you see!"

"…Okay. Well, what did she say?"

"It's not like me to be so mean to Inuyasha and trick him, and that I'm not one that would trick people period."

"You have that side to you, Kag. Don't worry. Every one gets like this at a time."

"I know…and plus, he deserves it. But Inuyasha…" She was sounding like she now doubting the situation.

"Kagome!"

"I'll still do it." Her voice was a little confident, but like she didn't want to do this anymore.

"I'm going to go off and talk to Sesshomaru for a little, and make him think that I'm losing interest." She smiled; too bad Kagome couldn't see it.

They both hung up, and not knowing it, at the same exact time they put their long black hair up in a loose ponytail. (A/n: Un-needed information, but it's still a cool effect. Lol)

* * *

He sat awkwardly on his kitchen table chair, resting his head on his hand tracing around his mouth with his finger as he thought. _What could it be? Why could he want revenge? What for? That I got the Tetseiga? _(Sorry if it's spelled wrong! I think it is…I can't spell it anymore.) _Or is it plain revenge, for the fact that I get all the good looks? He's taking her away from me…and I have to get her back…_

Just then, before Inuyasha could open his eyes from thinking, the door swung open, "Inuyasha." A familiar voice said.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha sprung around and ran towards the stranger, baring his claws and allowing whomever it was to see his strength.

He simply looked at him from head to toe, "Uh…I suppose you don't remember?" He laughed, "It's Miroku!" He reached his hand out for a shake. Inuyasha just looked at him oddly. "You always were…different. So how are things going?"

"You!" Inuyasha growled, and he sneered loudly, "You just bust into my apartment to ask how are things going? WHAT ARE YOU? SOME KIND OF IDIOT? …Don't answer that. Miroku, I haven't seen you since the incident when we were young, why do you come _now_?"

"I never told your secret, Inuyasha. Why don't you just cut it out and listen to me for a change?" Miroku was being patient, and yet impatient at the same time.

"Fine. What is it, Monk?"

"Your Half-Brother took away my chances of Sango away from me. I want her back. Or at least the opportunity!"

"…What?"

"Sesshomaru and Sango are together. And I can't confront Sesshomaru by myself; I don't even know where he lives. He isn't listed under the operators list. We weren't too kind to each other, anyway…" He continued his confusing message to Inuyasha, "I want my Sango back. I need her and Sesshomaru isn't right for her."

Inuyasha had a blank stare, and then he couldn't help but start laughing, "This is what you've come for? You idiot! Sesshomaru isn't with Sango. He's with…" Inuyasha paused and turned away, afraid to say anything more. Miroku was the blabbermouth. He was the guy who told every thing, to anyone. Then Inuyasha closed his eyes and let out a deep breath of air, and remembered that Miroku was kind of different. In this type of situation, he never did tell anyone about his dream. So, why would he tell anyone now? "He's with Kagome."

"Wow…are you…sure?" His reaction wasn't surprising, nor was Inuyasha's answer. But Miroku's expression was, he was actually happy. "Then that means Sango was just…kidding?"

"No! Sango didn't even remember him, more than likely before however they met. C'mon, Monk. He's cheating! And so is Kagome but she's just so helpless. She's a helpless beautiful girl." Inuyasha blushed, "Don't you dare repeat a damn word of that to anyone!"

"True. Then why are they both cheating?"

"No one knows but them, of course…" Inuyasha turned back around and faced Miroku, "…How are things going?"

* * *

"So…um…what's…up?" Sesshomaru said to Sango as they walked down the park's grassy areas, "Anything new?" 

"Nope…" Sango replied with as dull and least expression she could make. Trying to sound bored.

"Oh…I just solved a new case! You want to guess what it's about?" He wasn't usually so…perky…but Sango was acting like him, heartless, and he wasn't really sure as to why.

"That's nice…"

He stopped walking, "Want to get some hotdogs?"

"Nope…"

"Want to go do nothing?" He was sure as to what the next answer would be, Nope.

"YES!"

His mouth dropped open. "…Sango?"

"Yea?"

He turned to face her and took her hand and placed his other hand over her shoulder, "Is there something you need to tell me?" He gazed into her eyes, like he would with Kagome.

She shook the thoughts out of her mind and ridded the pictures of Kagome and him from her head and then she simply replied, "Maybe I should go home?"

Sesshomaru looked at the ground and his foot began to grind into the ground, he didn't know what to say to that. He'd get the answer he didn't want, for sure. There was something wrong with the _two _girls he was dating. One was mad at him for something she won't tell, and the other had completely lost interest in him.

_What the fuck? _Sesshomaru thought.

"If you want to…"

Sango's eyes lit up and she smiled widely, "Thanks!" Then she happily skipped off to the water fountain to make a quick pit stop, and then she was on her way back to the apartments.

"What's wrong with them?" Sesshomaru said quietly under his breath.

"Maybe you should look at reality, mister." A short kid said below him, tugging at his pants.

"Who are you? What would you know?" Sesshomaru questioned, looking down at the odd looking character.

"Rin! You know who I am…its Rin! And what would I know? Almost everything about you…"

"…" He didn't remember.

* * *

**Reviews- Chapter 5**

**XWhit3Starx/Diana: **They let you have your name back! Yay! I think I know why they took it away before, something about all pen name with numbers in them were being gone or something? At least they're back! Yeah, sometimes the characters in this story are OOC but I need it every now and then to help it work.

**Toxiclollipop: **Lol, Sango and Kagome did! You should write my plot lines for me. At the beginning or end of each chapter, "Will they notice each other at the restaurant?" lol…thankies for all reviews. )

**Inhyel: **I loved that chapter too. Thanks for all the encouragement and stuff. I just don't know if I should continue this review stuff because on a friend of mine's Fanfic it deleted the story and he thinks its because of the review replies. Sorry I didn't update soon enough, but at least I got a couple more stories finished!

**DarkMale: **Obsessive messages by Sango. It could be big, I can see it now! Lol…6" tall? Yeah. Uh huh. We all believe you. (Rolls eyes) Bet this chapter was big and unexpected? I think not. Every new what was going to happen…but the fact that I wrote it is big and unexpected! LOL

**So sorry I ended the story sooner, it usually takes up 8 pages now but this time it was only 6. Many apologies!**

* * *

**Next Update By: **Sometime soon, I promise!

_A kiss on her crimson lips  
And she fights back the tears  
With death just a moment away,  
She preys to stay  
I'll love you forever,  
I promise_

7.15.05

**Coming out with a new story soon! So far it is going to be called Red Roses. Thanks to all who helped me get this far!**


	7. I Won't Forget

**Looking In The Past**

_**I Won't Forget**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. Some of us know otherwise. (Lets out a long breath of air) This is getting old. Can we all not just accept the fact that I don't own him and I wish I did? (Insert smiley that wont show up that shows irritation here)

This chapter is going to be taking place back in the past again, to explain further more things that are happening. And it will make it easier for me, myself, to do things in the present time drama they're having! So lets review on what happened last when they were kids, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were at Kaede's hut.

**I Won't Forget**

**Speaking **to Kikyo wasn't hard to do now; they were becoming very close friends. Sango didn't understand this, why she was suddenly a friend with Kikyo and Kikyo was evil before, teasing Kagome and Inuyasha for being together when Kikyo had a crush on Inuyasha. But according to Kagome, Kikyo was fine. So here sat Kikyo with Kagome, on Kagome's bed as the TV was turned on a few feet away but not being watched. "Did he believe you?" Kikyo giggled, she was interested in the whole 'let's pretend I'm mad at him' deal. Kagome nodded to her, masking the pity she had for Sesshomaru inside with her nods and smiles.

"I think he's just a little curious…and suspicious." Kagome mumbled, acting as if he were right there listening even though he wasn't. In her mean mind she would have said, 'He's probably out messing around with other women.' But she understood what he was doing, not really, but she liked to make herself think she did.

Kikyo, on the other hand, was happy with the whole fact. Her not being evil or anything, but she was happy for Kagome that she was finally taking a stand to Sesshomaru or Inuyasha, and she liked the fact that there were mischievous things going on. She was the mischievous kind of girl, herself. So she wanted to help, "Probably true. I know what happened before…when we were all kids. Only I was slightly older than you all…yet I remained looking like I was your age…and Kaede…" she mumbled, not wanting Kagome to hear the rest of what ever she was saying, "Anyway…the point is, I know what happened before."

She waited and paused a moment searching for the correct thing to say, she knew herself that Kikyo knew, too, but she didn't know if she was so sure she wanted her to know. Yea, they were good friends now, but she couldn't trust her before. _But people change…_She thought, "Mhm. That's correct, would you like to help some with what's going on? I probably already asked you that…things are just a little overwhelming lately with me finding out about him and seeing my long lost friend." She smirked in a way, remembering the times before.

"But don't you remember Inuyasha?" Kikyo was confused, if Kagome loved Sesshomaru or not, if Kagome remembered certain people, if Kagome wanted Inuyasha back, if any of the things that were happening were going to work out fine.

Kagome, once again, didn't know what to say. She slightly remembered Inuyasha from before, but she didn't know all that much. Things from her childhood were beginning to fade away.

Kikyo cleared her throat, "You don't remember, do you?" She clutched her hands together and began rubbing them together, closing her eyes. "I do…"

* * *

(This is now in the past, you'll find out later in the story of how it got switched to the past.) 

Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku were walking back from Kaede's hut to Kagome's house, to inform her mother about what had happened. It was going to be a pretty long walk, and they weren't sure really if they should tell her mother. Kaede was right; she hadn't been missing for too long. Then they remembered Kaede and how beautiful she was, she was just a kind lady who wasn't that old of age, or young, she was a gorgeous, as any woman would say. But she was wise and strict as to how things should work. The walk home was quiet, and nobody talked until bushes next to the woods began to shake slightly, "What's that?" Sango stopped walking, asking Inuyasha for he was the 'protector' at the moment.

"Probably just a cat or something, maybe even Myoga and his nosey self following us." Inuyasha ignored the rest of the shaking bushes, figuring it was nothing. No one would want the three children anyway; they weren't very useful anymore now that their best friend had gone missing.

Miroku nodded to him, knowing he wasn't in the mood to go searching or save the day from anything. They were just kids, after all. But the bushes continued to move from side to side, slightly every few minutes. The friends didn't realize this toward the end of their walk, when they approached Kagome's house. This made Inuyasha shake, sending shivers down his spine as he stepped up to the door. Then behind him came Miroku and Sango, waiting for Inuyasha to knock on the big red door. He had his arm raised, but he didn't knock. Instead Sango came from behind him and knocked three times for him, waiting for an answer.

When her mother did answer, Sango smiled widely, "Hello Mrs. Higurashi, how are you?" Kagome's mother was smiling; Sango was so kind and sweet.

"I am fine, thank you, Sango." She reached out for a hug, and then scanned over the three children, looking for her daughter. "Where's Kagome?"

Inuyasha then took a step forward, opening his mouth and expecting something to come out. He took a deep breath before speaking, "She's…gone…"

Next came the awkward silence for a moment, and Kagome's mother's eyes began to fill with tears, hoping that they meant she was gone at another friends house or that this was some joke. She expected to see her adoring daughter jump out from behind one of the trees, giggling and running to hug her mother and saying 'got cha!' or something along the lines that it was a joke. "What do you mean, Inuyasha?" She took and placed her hand onto her cheek, wiping away the sweat that quickly came down from her forehead, she was nervous.

It was Miroku's turn to speak up, he wasn't sure if he should tell her that he had a dream, but it was only right. "Inuyasha had a dream about Kagome, and now it's come true." He coughed, and corrected himself, "Nightmare."

"I don't understand, what happened in this dream?" Mrs. Higurashi waved them inside, and directed them to the living room to sit.

The children sighed, and Inuyasha sat on the floor instead of the couch, preferably. "I had a nightmare that Sesshomaru came and took Kaggy away from us forever. It was her choice to leave with him."

She was confused now, she wasn't so sure with all the names of the people yet, "Sesshomaru- the one that is your…half-brother? Long hair?"

Inuyasha nodded as a response to her. "I think it came true."

Sango was quiet, biting her nails and listening to their conversation. "Kaede told us that we should not worry too much, she hasn't been gone very long."

"How long?" Kagome's mother took a seat in a chair, crossing her legs and slightly rocking.

Inuyasha began murmuring numbers, "A few hours."

Mrs. Higurashi stood up, and began pacing, "Yes, children, that is too long! She's my daughter! Her leaving someone's side all alone by herself or with someone I don't know for a moment is too long! I knew I shouldn't have let you all play outside on your own, I thought it was safe! IT'S NOT! WHERE IS KAGOME?"

"With Sesshomaru, we think." Miroku's words were silent, he acted as if she was stupid and could not get it through her head. He understood, at least, she was a worried mother.

* * *

"Aw, Sesshomaru…" Kagome blushed, lowering her head to his last comment. 'Well, I guess I don't need them if I have you.' "That's sweet." 

He was turned around facing a different direction by now, so he rolled his eyes and nodded his head, "Yea…I guess." Twitching, he turned around back to her, smiled a fake smile, and turned back to the fire. "Hope you like fish." He murmured and waited for a laugh, once Kagome realized this she giggled.

As Kagome turned her fish around on the stick, she glanced away, sighing. She didn't much like Sesshomaru; he was so different than Inuyasha. But that wasn't the worst thing of them all because she was scared of Sesshomaru. Kagome was scared of her own mate, she sighed thinking of it. This wasn't what her mom had planned out for her, when ever her mom talked to her about it she would sit on her mom's lap and she would tell her that one day she would marry a handsome prince, that would always love her and keep her tended. After giggling about it, then she would tell her that she would have a big wedding with a white dress and family, with gifts and the flower girl would be her younger cousin or other sort of relative.

In fact, it wasn't at _all _like she had planned. She wasn't even supposed to have a boyfriend at her age! She didn't even know what that meant! "Not much, but I'll learn to like it." It was a late response; she was too much in a gaze off into the woods to give a real reply.

He looked at her, as she was staring off. Sesshomaru could tell she wasn't being very much entertained, but he was getting fed up with her being around. She wasn't very talkative at all, and he was most angry about the fact that she had to be waited on, he needed to tell her everything to do. And most of all, she was a girl. He still didn't like girls, but he was pretending he did.

Why did he want to get back at Inuyasha, anyway? They were so young; they had nothing to be _that _angry at each other about. But poor Kagome, being tricked into Sesshomaru's world of lies where he would eventually catch her love in his net of lies and keep it forever…treating it like it was nothing, he wasn't the type to have a girlfriend. He's meant to be solo.

"They should be ready right about now, Kagome." Sesshomaru pulled the fish out of the fire, looking at Kagome as she did the same. Not waiting for it to cool down, he took a large bite out of the fish.

Kagome watched this, not wanting to repeat it. "You're eating like a caveman!" Her eyes widened. He turned to her, and raised an eyebrow.

"Am I supposed to eat differently?" He took another large bite out of it.

"Am I supposed to eat the _same_?" Kagome was afraid to say that, his face bulged out a little more, but he calmed down. Kagome began eating like he did, to avoid being hurt. _I feel like he's kidnapped me…_She was about to cry, "Sesshomaru…" she was also afraid to say the next thing, "I miss my mommy and I want to go home."

"Keh…you'll be fine here. I've been living on my own for a while, anyway. Who said you couldn't, too? You'll go to school, don't worry. We'll get money and things from the villagers; it's not easy living on your own, Kagome. But not everyone can be a _princess_."

Kagome took that as an insult, and then the tears came out from her eyes, she wiped them away on her shoulder, and she continued to eat slowly, with large bites out of the fish. "I'm scared…"

* * *

"I understand, children." She sighed. "Please excuse me before I get angry with you, things here aren't very well." Mrs. Higurashi stood up and left the room, going upstairs to tell Kagome's grandfather. 

Miroku looked to Inuyasha, who was sitting on the floor Indian style rocking back and forth staring at the wall. He was pitiful, so confused and didn't know who to turn to…Then he turned to Sango, she was acting normal, surprisingly the opposite of Inuyasha. She was smiling and was happy, looking kind of hyper, actually. "Why are you…so…happy?"

"Because. We just told Kagome's mommy! We're so special! We did it! We helped!" Sango was smiling even wider, but then when she realized Kagome was gone and might be gone for good, the smile disappeared and she began to act like Miroku, worried and quiet.

"Mmm…I want to go find her." Inuyasha spoke, finally saying something after the few minutes of silence he gave everyone. Miroku and Sango immediately looked over to him.

"Really?" Miroku's eyes lit up, it was the adventure of the day. Finding Kagome. Not only it was the adventure of the day, but a very important part of their life. If they didn't succeed, then they may never see their poor little friend again.

Sango returned to her hyper mood, "I think I have a way we can start." Inuyasha turned to her, giving her a look asking for the way. "We can type up on the computer something and post them all over the place on the street and through town. Since we don't have anyone to take care of us anymore…we can go without anyone."

Miroku thought about it for a moment, and Inuyasha thought it over. They both nodded in agreement and they ran toward the Higurashi family computer. They didn't know much about computers, but they figured now was the time to figure out. Miroku opened up a Microsoft Word document and began typing.

"**MISSING. PLESE HELP US FIND KAGGY. SHE HAS BLACK HAIR AND BLU EYES.**"

Lines appeared under the words "PLESE" "KAGGY" and "BLU". Miroku right clicked over them, learning from what the paperclip character told them to do. He chose from a list of words and picked what looked right for each of them. Coming out with…

"**MISSING. PLEASE HELP US FIND KAGGY. SHE HAS BLACK HAIR AND BLUE EYES.**"

Sango began to mumble, and then she spoke up, "Don't you think we need a little more information?" Miroku gave Sango a thumb up, while Inuyasha was going closer to the screen looking at how the words appeared.

"**MISSING. PLEASE HELP US FIND KAGGY. SHE HAS BLACK HAIR AND BLUE EYES. HER AGE IS 6. SHE IS SHORT ND A CHILED HER NAME IS KAGOME HIGURASHI.**"

Correcting the typos again…

"**MISSING. PLEASE HELP US FIND KAGGY. SHE HAS BLACK HAIR AND BLUE EYES. HER AGE IS 6. SHE IS SHORT AND A CHILD HER NAME IS KAGOME HIGURASHI.**"

Miroku was satisfied with this, so he went to the top left of the screen and clicked print, making 30 copies. "I think this will help a lot, Sango. Thank you for the idea…and Miroku, you need to learn how to type." Inuyasha smirked, he was happy that they were doing something without anyone's help. Better yet, he was proud of his friends and himself that they might actually find dear Kagome.

* * *

Kikyo resumed her normal position, and opened her eyes. She let out a deep breathe of air, acting as if she was just getting used to something. Kagome sighed, "I wish I did, then maybe none of this crap would have ever happened. And I would know what the hell is going on!" 

"What if, Inuyasha cared about you more than Sesshomaru did?" Kikyo was curious; she knew her and Sesshomaru didn't belong together. It didn't even look right to her, but it seemed to look right to them.

Kagome didn't take that thought into her thinking process, she hurt too much inside to think about anything of the matter of caring. But then she thought that it was probably true, if Sesshomaru cared about her that much then he wouldn't run off and cheat on her like that, taking his date to the fanciest restaurant- that he never took her to. This sent many chills down Kagome's spine; it made her feel like trash to Sesshomaru. But then she glanced down at her hand, the ring she was wearing. Sesshomaru gave that to her, the night he proposed to her under the stars sitting on the balcony at Kagome's friend's house, Ayail.

She smiled, thinking of her friend Ayail. Ayail was so sweet to Kagome, such a simple smile but a heart that seemed to expand everyday. There were plenty of things wrong with her, her jealousy, how she can't maintain a job for a month, and how she can never manage to keep _one _guy. It wasn't her fault she was a beauty!

"Mm…I guess you have a point, but I really don't want to think about how the outcome is going to be of all this mess. How are we going to get all four of us in the same place at once? It seems all too confusing, perhaps maybe we should just forget it and Sango can be with Sesshomaru and I'll be with Inuyasha. There's no chance I'm sticking with that cheating scum!" Her heart ached slightly; she never before called her own dear Sesshy scum. The worst thing she had ever called him before was sick crap. But then she was only joking.

Her response to Kagome was quick, but the silence after it made both Kagome and Kikyo sadden and loose the simple smiles planted on their faces. "Don't you think Inuyasha will be hurt, seeing you hurt? And go after him? They're half-brothers!"

Now Kagome was worried, she _really _didn't want that to happen. _But why? I just wish I had never let any of this happen, what happened when we were little anyway? By the time I had forgotten, Sesshomaru said he would tell me how we got together later, and he never did. Does he even remember- himself? _She shook, standing up. "I should be going now, Kikyo. Thank you for your time and consideration." Kagome smiled and gave Kikyo a quick hug and they both stood up, leaving Kagome's apartment and went separate ways.

* * *

Inuyasha sat at the store in the mall, waiting to see if Kagome would come. It was at this time the other day that she came in to look at the shoes, so Inuyasha was parked sitting on a bench in front of the store. He watched at people came in and out, most of them not buying anything due to the store's high prices. Anyone who came out with a pair of shoes seemed to be stuck-up snobs with lots of money to Inuyasha. As he eyed the many people- mostly women- that came out, he noticed that there was that one same man that tried to steal Kagome's purse back in the store. He watched the man, as he walked throughout the store back and forth, talking to men and women, as they were disappointed with the feeling or price of the shoes. Though none of them seemed interested in his offers, sending him odd and scared looks. When the man turned in Inuyasha direction, he immediately recognized him and lowered his head and began walking out of the store, hoping he wouldn't remember. 

He found this annoying, so he stood up from the bench and lurked behind the man slowly; planning to attack him once he got outside. This didn't work out because as Inuyasha followed him, the man realized that there was someone behind him. From a good observation from the corner of his eye, it was Inuyasha. He began running and when he got on the escalator Inuyasha caught up to him, because there were lots of people traveling down to the 2nd level of the mall of the three levels. Inuyasha figured he had the stranger, and he couldn't get away. But when they got to the second level he was off running again, this time after the elevator. He waved to Inuyasha as it traveled downward, because Inuyasha missed entering by a second. Instead, Inuyasha took the quicker way, jumping down to the first level. A normal man wouldn't be able to do this, of course, but this is Inuyasha we're talking about.

As the man came close to the automatic doors leading to the outside of Tokyo, near the fancy restaurants where Inuyasha spent his fantastic night with Kagome. The man turned around, and began screaming, "HELP! HELP! THIS WEIRD EARS MAN IS GOING TO MURDER ME!" A nearby cop took attention to this, and ran after Inuyasha. The stranger took off running in a different direction, and the cop had Inuyasha in handcuffs behind his back. Inuyasha took this as a surprise, and he didn't resist because he didn't want to get into any more trouble. Instead he took his fight in words, "You're making a mistake, officer. This man tried to steal Kagome's purse!" The officer just looked at him and shook his head, pointing to the police car. Inuyasha sighed and entered the car as it drove off to the station.

The policeman picked up his communicator and talked into it with a loud clear voice, "This is agent Kamiyo, I caught a man…with strange ears and extremely long hair…trying to murder or steal from a citizen. I'll be dropping him off at Sesshomaru's…I have to get back to the streets around the mall." Inuyasha grunted, he'd have to be busted out by his half-brother. He couldn't understand the other officer's response; it was blocked out by static. He pulled into Sesshomaru's office, where he saw many people coming in and out, along with other detectives. Agent Kamiyo got out of the car and opened Inuyasha's door, escorting him inside and then sitting him down at Sesshomaru's desk. He took the handcuffs off of Inuyasha and spoke once more before leaving, "You two look an awful lot alike."

Murmuring, Inuyasha watched as he walked away. "Yea…"

Sesshomaru waited until Kamiyo was gone out of the building before he spoke, "Why are you here?"

"I was catching a guy that tried to steal-."

Sesshomaru interrupted him, "That's a cops job. And it's my job to figure out if the closer details to it. You aren't a cop are you? No, you aren't. So just leave, half-brother."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and stood up ready to exit. But he stopped in his tracks, going back to Sesshomaru's desk and sat himself down. "Nah, I'd rather stay here and discuss why you're CHEATING on Kagome."

He choked, "What are you talking about?"

"Still playing innocent?" He turned his head away, "Keh…"

Sesshomaru stood up, enraged, "Fine, Inuyasha. You have me now. Yea, I'm cheating on Kagome. But do you think it's hard when another woman comes along and you can't resist yourself but to be kind and even when you think you have a chance?"

"I think you should treat Kagome like she's Kagome! You can't just throw her around like a fucking piece of trash. I haven't been with ANY woman since the day she disappeared because I wanted to find her; I was determined to see Kagome again. And now when I see her again she's being treated like shit from you!"

"Wait a minute…" Sesshomaru lifted up his hand, pointing at him, getting ready to say 'you saw her?' But it was too late, Inuyasha was already on his way out the door, "And one more thing, SESSHY. Stay away from Sango, Miroku needs her!"

Sesshomaru was lost. He didn't understand what was going on, how did Inuyasha know? And he still hadn't gotten to meet this, Miroku guy. Sango told him that they were friends…

Inuyasha was walking out of the station; he wasn't sure where he was headed. He was broken from being able to see how Sesshomaru was, going on with his life as if it was casual to cheat on Kagome. He was angry, he didn't think Kagome felt for him at all and that she was too into Sesshomaru. That if it came down to a fight over her, he would loose. He would loose Kagome again, and he didn't want that. He needed her, without her he was worthless. Just searching for her, no luck until one horrible day when she's being robbed. It was a great day for him though, but did it matter to her? He wasn't sure now, to think whether or not Kagome was just going out with him for pity or if she knew Sesshomaru was cheating on her, wanting revenge, or some other sort that he couldn't think of. He kicked the rocks off of the sidewalk in his path, knocking them against Taxis that went by every now and then.

* * *

**Reviews**

I'm not sure if I can do this anymore, Diana said in her story that some people are saying that you can't do the review reply thing. So, before I get into lots of trouble, I'll do it this one last time until someone tells me with a definite answer if I can or not. And if it takes chapters to get an answer, I'll post replies to the separate chapters after the chapter. Yea that's really confusing but…you'll understand once you see.

**Fanficluv7Inu: **Aw, thank you! Good thing there's no death involved in this. Thank you thank you thank you for reviewing! It's so encouraging to see more reviews from people who don't normally review.

**inu yasha lover144183**Thank you, I'll be sure to try and keep the story going at a normal pace if I can. I'm just not so sure I've been getting busy and going down a little in story quality. Lol

**Inukgirl: **Thank you for the emails before, it's really nice to get some emails from the fans. I'm sorry I haven't gotten to review anything of yours. I haven't really gotten to review much of anyone's stuff. So excuse me for that, I am really sorry and hope you'll continue reviewing.

**Inhyel/Hy: **I agree, I just hope they don't delete the stories and make that new rule Diana was talking about. It's stupid, we should be able to communicate with our readers…oh, I meant to ask you this before, is your name on Fictionpress Inhyel? I haven't looked or anything yet…I want to read more of your good stories!

**xWhit3Starx/Diana: **I know, but you'll see where she fits into the story soon…I hope. I haven't really planned out how the whole story is going to be like, that's really bad. But it will turn out fine…Eep; I should really come up with an ending that isn't predictable…hmm…

**DarkMale: **Ah, of course…if you analyze it enough then you can realize how much this story is predictable! Mhm, and I had the beginning to this chapter where it began with Rin and Sesshomaru, him asking her questions, but then…I deleted it and started with this! They will be switching from the past to present in the next few chapters.

**Toboe'sBabe: **It's in Inuyasha still; I stuck to the name Red Roses. You can go to my profile and click the link down at the bottom where it says the stories I've authored. I'm not sure I can post a link on here…but you just go to my profile. Hope that helps, I'd really appreciate your reviews there!

Next Update By: Hm…a week?

_A kiss on her crimson lips  
And she fights back the tears  
With death just a moment away,  
She preys to stay  
I'll love you forever,  
I promise_

8.16.05

Well it's 1:30 AM, so it is the 16th!


	8. Authors Note

Looking In The Past

**Author's Note**

Now, it may seem strange that I'm doing this. Seems like everyone's leaving now, anyway. I was going to just finish the stories I have now and then be done for a long time, taking a break. But I don't think I just have the inspiration to write, just look at what I had for the authors note in my other story (Red Roses).

Yeah, I'm leaving FanFiction. I'm just going to write the short story I have to do for a Challenge I was given and then I'm done for. There will be more stories in the future, on a different penname. And I think I'll put it in this penname's profile. Just look out for it, ok?

Another reason why I'm leaving is because I just can't find the time to write anymore. I used to be able to come home one day and write a chapter and submit it, now I can't find the time to get on the computer period. I'm just too busy, and I've got lots of things to do.

BUT. I will be writing stories on my computer when I can and once I complete them on the computer, I'll submit them to Fanfiction at about one chapter per week. That way I won't have to worry about writing another story. That means I will be doing **no more **review replies. If that is the only reason why you read and reviewed this story- for your name to be in the review replies, I'm sorry, but it's what I'm going to have to do in order to write at a constant rate.

I hope you will forgive me for quitting in the middle of a story. Don't forget me, and if you want you can contact me through Email. (Located in the Profile)

-Karen


End file.
